


Competition

by muniakafanficwritingtrash101



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Love Triangle, M/M, fluffy maybe, well my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muniakafanficwritingtrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Jisoo are best friends, and both are pretty competitive. They like proving to the other that they can do this or that. However, it's usually for trivial matters, and it's not so important (even though it annoys the others to no end). However, what happens when the pair both fall for the new kid in class who really looks, talks and sings like an angel?<br/>Unlike every other time Seungcheol and Jisoo had been set on something like this, the stakes are higher, because what they are after is the angelic boy's heart, and the price of trying is heartbreak, confusion and pain. Love is a dangerous game, and sometimes you don't have much of a choice when it comes down to it.<br/>(Crossposted on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1102032)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. A Tuesday Morning Like No Other

It was your average Tuesday autumn morning. The sky was quite blue, with a few fluffy clouds dotting the sky. Leaves of all colours had littered the slightly cold ground, while a few more had been softly dropping from the many trees in the area. The atmosphere was quite serene, like a pretty vase that held the most beautiful flowers-

“Oh no, I’m gonna be late!”

-and like a vase that was knocked off of a table, the serene atmosphere was shattered immediately. All that can be heard is footsteps and the panicking voice of a teenaged boy. He was running out of his house, while saying goodbye to his parents.

This boy was named Choi Seungcheol. At school, he was on the basketball team, and was quite well known for his athletic abilities. He was also interested in music, but not many people know that. But let’s get back to the story.

This Tuesday was just not going well for him. Seungcheol had woken up late, spilled his milk in the rush to leave the house, and almost put his shoes on backwards. 

Let’s just say that Seungcheol is pretty clumsy sometimes. 

Seungcheol had to sprint to get to school on time, and by the time he arrived, he was out of breath and felt like he was going to pass out. He had gotten to his locker, and quickly put his stuff away (almost forgetting his pencil case, and even his notebook!) and ran to class. 

At least one thing went okay for him in the morning- the teacher wasn’t there yet. However, all of the students were already there, standing around, talking to friends, or doing their own thing.

Seungcheol had heard someone call his name, and he looked to see Jisoo, his best friend and neighbor calling for him from his desk. Seungcheol had walked- more like dragged himself- over to Jisoo.

Jisoo had put down the book he was reading while waiting for his friend. Because Seungcheol wasn’t there when he was, and that none of their other friends were in their homeroom, Jisoo had been reading to entertain himself. However, because some of the loudest talkers sat right in front of him, he had heard an interesting rumour that he couldn’t just not tell Seungcheol, even though Jisoo himself is usually against this sort of thing.

“I heard something you might want to know,” he mentioned softly to his friend.

Seungcheol’s eyes widened as he dramatically exclaimed, “Wow, it’s already the end of the world! Jisoo Joshua Hong is helping to spread a rumour! I’m too handsome to die~!”

“Shut up! Anyways, I heard that we are having a new student today,” Jisoo replied, lightly hitting the older boy’s arm.

“Really? Wow, a new student in the middle of November, in our class? That is pretty hard to believe,” Seungcheol noted. Even though he would be happy to welcome a new student to the school, the timing was not the best, so it was pretty unbelievable.

“Even though there’s a big chance that it’s not true, at least give it a chance, Cheol.”

Jisoo usually dismissed rumours as childish and untrue. Why was he acting so out of character today? Seungcheol was confused.

However, to ease that feeling, he made fun out of this conversation. “If there is no new kid today, you’re buying me lunch today.”

Jisoo chuckled lightly, looking pretty amused. “Well, I bet you're wrong. If so, you’re buying me lunch today.”

Seungcheol usually didn’t like buying anything for Jisoo, because he always took the most expensive things available. But for the sake of getting the chance to have a free lunch, he agreed. Now there’s the Jisoo that Seungcheol knows and loves- well, not in that way, even though both of them are into guys. (Jisoo is bi, and Seungcheol is gay.)

When Seungcheol noticed the others scrambling to their seats, he took it as a cue to sit down too, because their teacher was almost here and he hated it when students are out of their seats when he comes in.

Mr. Park had opened the door and walked in, with a student with long hair trailing behind. Jisoo had looked back at Seungcheol with a smirk, and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. His wallet is going to be drained today.

“Class, we are going to have a new student join our class. Please welcome Jeonghan Yoon into the class. Please treat him well.” Mr. Park declared to the class. The said student turned to face the class, and oh god, he looked beautiful.

This boy had long, slightly wavy brown hair, smooth skin, and the prettiest smile Seungcheol had ever seen. To be honest, Seungcheol pretty much melted at the sight of this boy. The same can be said for Jisoo. His face got slightly red at the sight of him.

What made the two melt even more was the beautiful- no, angelic boy’s voice. “Hello, I am Jeonghan. Please take care of me,” the said boy had stated with a bow. The girls must be having a field day with this boy joining the class.

“Jeonghan, you can sit beside Minju. Can you raise your hand, please?” 

Jisoo was disappointed, because Minju’s seat was across the room from him. Seungcheol, however, was elated, because Jeonghan was going to sit in the row in front of him, near his desk. 

The said boy had walked to his desk (even his walk was graceful, he’s really destroying Jisoo and Seungcheol with his beauty) and had sat down at his seat.

Afterwards, Mr. Park had asked, “Would any of you like to show Jeonghan around later?” and the two best friends’ hands had immediately shot up, because who wouldn’t want to spend time with Jeonghan? 

“Okay, Seungcheol and Jisoo will show you around.”

Once the teacher had started his lesson, Jeonghan had already got two guys falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this will be like Korea's school system, but I might get it wrong, so correct me! I decided to post this fic here too to reach more people, so if you seen this on AFF, hello! :)


	2. 2. A New Student's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another perspective of that fateful Tuesday morning.

Well, when it came to this Tuesday morning, it was actually pretty nice weather for the new boy, Jeonghan. The bright sunlight had lit up the otherwise dark room and had woken up the boy.

 

However, Jeonghan hadn't had a great time sleeping because of how nervous he was for his first day. He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

Once he got into the moderately sized bathroom for a family of four, he looked at himself in the mirror. He did look a bit tired, but not as much as he felt. Jeonghan brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. He changed and ate his breakfast.

 

“Hey Yoonmi, can I use a bit of your makeup, please?”

 

“Sure, but you usually don’t ask to use it. Is there anything wrong?”

 

Jeonghan had came into the bathroom while his older sister was applying some of her makeup.

 

“Nothing is really wrong, it’s just that I want to look my best for my first day,” Jeonghan had replied to Yoonmi, while applying a little foundation to his face.

 

Yoonmi sighed. “You’re still worrying? Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. They’ll love you, many people call you an angel by the way,” she said as she tried to reassure her brother. She didn’t understand why he was so worried.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t understand why I am praised like that. All I see myself being is just plain Jeonghan. Besides, I wasn’t really loved before we moved here.” Jeonghan finished up his foundation and was using a bit of bronzer. Yoonmi was just finishing up her lip color and was checking over her face to see if it’s all good.

 

Jeonghan had been called beautiful and an “angel” by adults and his relatives for all his life. However, especially during middle school and early high school, Jeonghan had been picked on by certain classmates for his feminine looks (especially his hair). Of course, it didn’t help when Jeonghan had come out to his parents as gay, and word had gotten around his school.

Jeonghan only hoped that his first day can be a new start.

 

“Well, all you can do is hope for the best. Come on, you don’t want to be late for your first day.” Yoonmi had put away her makeup and said this while leaving the bathroom.

 

Jeonghan had finished up and left as well, getting his backpack, jacket and shoes on. He said a quick goodbye to his mom as he had dragged himself to the car, his sister waiting for him (she was dropping him off).

 

“Jeonghan, you don't need to worry. Just think about the positive things that may happen. Maybe you'll find a new friend, or the person you like?"

 

"Really, Yoonmi?" Jeonghan knew how his sister was such a hopeless romantic. "Just let me get used to the school before bothering me about crushes."

 

“Fine, but make sure to come to me if you have any problems or something,” Yoonmi replied, parking her car in the high school parking lot. “We’re here.”

 

“Thanks sis, have a good day.” Jeonghan had gotten out of the car, waving to his sister before she drove away.

 

He walked out of the parking lot and to the front doors of the school before walking in. The office was in the same hall, so he didn’t get lost.

 

Jeonghan had gotten his schedule and talked to his teacher. Mr. Park had looked pretty intimidating, but he was actually pretty nice to Jeonghan. He followed the teacher to class just as the bell rang.

 

Jeonghan had introduced himself, and sat down, before looking around the classroom. It was quite spacious, and had sunshine coming through the windows.

 

“Alright, you two can show Jeonghan around.” Mr. Park replied. He then started the class, and Jeonghan payed less attention than usual, because he was looking over at the hella handsome boys who volunteered to show him around.

 

“Yoonmi, I guess I would have a lot to talk to you about.” Jeonghan had thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will be switching between Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jeonghan's point of view throughout the story, so this chapter is all about the fabulous Jeonghan! I also added an older sister, because I think that their interactions would be interesting to see. And don't be afraid to comment, I would love to see your feedback on the story. I hope you like it, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first.


	3. 3. A Tour Around School and Other Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys get to know each other.

After homeroom period had finished, Mr. Park had given Jisoo and Seungcheol permission to skip the next few classes to give Jeonghan a tour of their high school. Jisoo was elated, because it was a great opportunity to meet new people. It doesn’t help that the said person was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

 

Jisoo wasn’t usually the kind of person people want to hang out with. He was kind and a gentleman, but he can be seen as boring or as the person that you ask for a pencil from and never talk to again. Jisoo sometimes wonders how Seungcheol was still interested in being around him. Maybe the new boy would like being with Jisoo too.

 

Once the three students left the classroom, Seungcheol didn’t hesitate to introduce himself and Jisoo. “I’m Seungcheol, and this cutie over here is Jisoo and we're here to show you around.” Seungcheol pinched Jisoo’s cheeks like he usually did when teasing him. Jisoo just shot him a look, despite feeling embarrassed, because really Seungcheol? Right now?

 

However, he tried his best to recover from that. “We’ll first show you around this floor and the cafeteria, and then we’ll explore the second and third floors. We’ll also talk about different clubs and activities going on. You ready?”

 

Jeonghan nodded politely, and the three students started the tour.

 

* * *

 

The tour had gone pretty well. The two friends had told Jeonghan about everything the school does, from clubs to assemblies, inserting their opinions every now and then. (“To be honest, I think that science is easier than art.” “You only say that because you suck at art, Cheol.”)

 

Jeonghan had enjoyed it as well, because the two boys seemed like such fun people. However, he was curious about something, and Jeonghan doesn’t really think when he felt curious. “Are you two dating or something?”

 

A few seconds had passed before the pair started laughing. “No, we’re not dating,” Jisoo had answered amusedly.

 

Jeonghan felt awkward, and mumbled a small apology. Seungcheol seemed to have heard, because he had added that the two of them had been asked that question many times before, so it didn’t really matter anymore.

 

“It’s probably because you guys are so close,” Jeonghan noted, before mumbling, “and that you guys argue like a married couple.”

 

“We do not!” Jisoo and Seungcheol had exclaimed at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing again. This time, Jeonghan joined in.

 

Yep, Jeonghan liked these guys.

 

* * *

By the time the tour was over, it was lunchtime. Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jisoo had went to the cafeteria, and the latter two led Jeonghan to their usual table, where four other boys were sitting. One was reading, another was trying to start conversation with the first, and the other two seemed to be having a debate on whether it was okay to have midnight snacks or not.

 

“There are usually more of us here, but some of our friends have dance practice, and others have other clubs,” Jisoo explained to Jeonghan.

 

Seungcheol sat down with his lunch, Jisoo sitting next to him and Thing One. Mr. Tired-Of-Your-Shit-Who-Happens-To-Be-A-Potterhead was the first one to notice them, with Thing Two noticing next, poking Pining Friend to get his attention- oh sorry, Jeonghan usually makes nicknames for people he meets for the first time. Sometimes he keeps them. In his head, he called Jisoo “the Holy Jisoo” because of his kindness and purity and Seungcheol “Dad Cheol” because of how he can be so caring yet so fun at the same time.

 

“Guys, here’s Jeonghan. He just joined our class today.” Seungcheol was introducing Jeonghan to his friends. Thing One and Two were Seungkwan and Hansol, Mr. Tired-Of-Your-Shit-Who-Happens-To-Be-A-Potterhead was named Wonwoo and Pining Friend was named Mingyu. Jisoo mentioned to Jeonghan that it was less chaotic than usual.

 

Thing One (well, Seungkwan, but it’s easier to call him Thing One) was excitedly talking about Beyoncé’s new album with Jeonghan after he noted that he was a big fan. Jisoo was eating lunch, and Seungcheol started up a conversation with Mingyu Pining Friend, because Wonwoo Mr. Tired-Of-Your-Shit-Who-Happens-To-Be-A-Potterhead was still reading the Deathly Hallows and not talking to anybody (though he did look a bit sad, did he get to the death scene of his favourite character or something?).

  
  
This is turning out to be one of the most entertaining first days ever.


End file.
